


False Reality

by QUYU (hello_quyu)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Childhood Friends, Enemies to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, M/M, Manipulation, Misunderstandings, Miyas are not Siblings, Supernatural Elements, hinata is lonely
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hello_quyu/pseuds/QUYU
Summary: Loneliness is something everyone, even Hinata Shouyou, can get familiar with. However, Hinata has never felt it to this degree and doubts that he can ignore it as easily as he has before. Miya Osamu was Hinata's special person, he didn't know it would hurt so much to learn that the feeling wasn't reciprocated.Back to playing the idiot once again, Hinata feels like life is slowly crushing him. When the one person that, he thought, truly cared leaves him behind Hinata begins to feel that familiar loneliness creeping back into his day to day.He's drowning in his own emotions when, suddenly, he's not so alone anymore. Sounds at night keep him company and he finds himself slipping back into a comfortable routine without Osamu.Except, Osamu is there. Different than before, warmer, happier to be with Hinata. Hinata might be in over his head but this Osamu's just as good as any, he's just happy to have his best friend back, even if it's only in the dark.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Osamu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	False Reality

**Author's Note:**

> I've been really into Haikyuu! lately and decided to get back into writing since I've been thinking about an au like this for a while. I hope this turns out the way I intend it to since its been a while since I've done any long projects like this.

Hinata knew he could be a bit overwhelming for others. They would pull away from his mindless physical affection and burst out at his endless chatter. He tried his best to step back when they made their discomfort known.

When he wanted to be he was a lot sharper than people expected from someone like him. 

He was far too aware of what others thought of him, and they weren’t necessarily wrong. His grades were constantly at the bottom of the class and yet he was the loudest even from his seat at the back of the class. 

There was exactly one person, though, he seemed to mind him less than most. Whenever he was around him he felt his senses heighten in a way they rarely did. Hinata had lost countless hours of sleep staring at the empty ceiling above his bed, drowning deeper into thoughts that moved a mile a minute. 

He’d always struggled with sleep, but nowadays it seemed that every thought from the most mundane to the most suffocating whispers (ones he’d deafen himself to in order to push them back into the deep corners of his mind) revolved around the same boy without fail.

Hinata believed that, against the odds, he was able to read Miya Osamu like a book—a book written in faded ink with smudges older than himself blurring out the words. His were the kind of reactions you’d have to squint your eyes and hold your breath to notice. Nonetheless, whether it was the microscopic scrunch of his nose or the barely-there quirk of the mouth, Hinata was always happy to catch a glimpse of the other boy’s whisper of emotions. 

Sometimes, Hinata would even find himself going red in the face trying to catch an amused huff of laughter or a crinkle at the corner of his heavy lidded eyes.

He’d take in those small shifts in movement, the subtle and fleeting twitch of muscle, even the brush of dark lashes against the apples of his cheeks as they listlessly fluttered in the light that streamed through tall windows. It was almost embarrassing how these unremarkable details had him leaning forward into the desk to catch every bored sigh and quirk of the brow.

Hinata could see, now, though, that maybe he should have drawn away from Osamu’s handsome face to ask himself why he had to look so closely in the first place. 

He was already used to reading people, some days it seemed to be the only skill carrying him through the day. Thoughts that their faces couldn’t conceal, words with emotions less hidden than they intended. People were rarely open to Hinata, he’d become very good at filling in blank spaces.

Osamu was special in that way. He’d say so little but every time he _did_ speak, to his ears, it sounded more genuine than all the words in the world combined.

Osamu was subtle but honest and, in a lot of ways, the complete opposite of most others. No amount of sweet talking could rival the way that comfortable silence filled the air, letting Hinata fully breathe in a way he hadn’t in a long time.

No amount of sweet talking could turn as bitter as the suffocating silence that he couldn’t help but choke on in the fleeting moments before everything vanished faster than he could blink.

Sadly, it took that much for Hinata to recognize that his adoration had only sprouted after he was starved of the blatant affection, or at the very least, communication, he had gotten used to from others. 

Miya Osamu spoke when needed, which wasn’t very much at all. Therefore, when the opportunity arose, Hinata clung onto every inflection and drawl and, when he didn’t speak, Hinata would find himself shockingly soothed by the other boy’s comfortable silence. 

Only Osamu could make Hinata happily allow the quiet to persist when the younger would otherwise fill it with empty words if only to fill his ears with any sound at all. 

That’s not to say that Hinata didn’t talk to Osamu. Hinata barely shut up, but that's opposed to _never_ shutting up. He was used to carrying most conversations between him and Osamu and he really didn’t mind! 

Hinata was always enthusiastic to talk about his new favorite web series that was streaming on that platform he’d told Osamu about the week before, or some throw away news story he’d overheard playing on the television as he was leaving his home.

Osamu used to really care about those things, even when Hinata himself forgot most of what he said by the end of the day.

“Maybe it's time to get a new one, huh?” he’d asked, the straps on his current backpack hanging by a single thread. His friend had only nodded along, but Hinata had been dragged down to the mall to look for a new one a week later when that thread finally snapped. 

“‘Samu!” Hinata had whined, “are you even listening?” He’d say, knowing fully he was. 

“Mhm.”

Talking to Osamu about everything and nothing really didn’t trouble him, if Hinata had any more shame he might’ve felt guilty for talking _too_ much. 

Osamu didn’t really seem to mind though and, if he did, he never showed it (no matter how closely Hinata would look).

Hinata was happy with that little hum of agreement or dissent in response to his cheerful rambling, he could only try his best to be considerate of his friend’s reserved nature. Hinata wasn’t used to holding back so much but, for Osamu, he was happy to put in that extra effort to make his friend as happy as Osamu made him (whether or not his friend could tell the difference was something else altogether).

With him, the empty air was less suffocating, and, in some moments, he found that he couldn’t even find any words to say, especially when their quiet time featured Osamu’s eyes drooping to a close and his lips smiling into the soft breeze. 

Few things were powerful enough to render Hinata Shouyou speechless, but Osamu was always one of them.

However, while he found Osamu’s mildness to be endearing, he knew many of their classmates wondered whether or not more laid under the surface of his cool exterior. The image Hinata had of his friend was one of a polite upperclassmen who was kind enough to listen to his mindless rambling and brace himself for his almost endless energy. Everyone else seemed to agree that the boy was polite at least, however, it seemed like his intelligence, athleticism, and good looks contributed more to his popularity than his charms or (lack thereof).

So while Osamu’s aloofness had been off putting to some it never stopped the girls in their school from sneaking quiet looks in the hallways, the braver ones going as far as asking the guy out before getting a rejection that lacked any form of softness, he wasn’t sure Osamu could ever _consciously_ act as soft as he looked when no one but Hinata’s eyes were on him.

Something in Hinata warmed at the thought that if anyone could understand how interesting and deeply emotional Osamu could be, how his eyes could gleam with something genuine and kind, it was him. 

It had taken years for the fog around Osamu to clear, the edges still hazy even to Hinata’s keen eyes, but for all the time he’d spent by Osamu’s side he had never felt that a single moment had been wasted between them.

The two of them had met in middle school, Hinata being as buoyant as ever and Osamu acting as his stone cold senior. Osamu, who was usually so reserved, would laugh with him and his eyes would shine in the last gleam of daylight as they’d bike to the park and munch on Osamu's homemade snacks. Osamu would flash him his heavy eyes and a slight smile, killing Hinata with his rare show of affection. 

He’d crack the odd joke and snort at Hinata’s clumsiness making Hinata duck down as heat travelled up to his face, burning with embarrassment yet bubbling with giggles. Osamu was one of very few people that wouldn’t outright laugh or yell at him when he tripped over his own feet, metaphorically or literally. For that, Osamu had always held a special place in his heart because, despite the exasperation on his face he’d stick his hand out and pull him up every time with what, Hinata had hoped, was a spark of fondness in his eyes.

Hinata could only guess that that’s why when Osamu became more and more distant, the same sting of loss he felt when his other friends split up into different schools came to him. However, this time, that wound wouldn’t fade into a dull ache as his newfound loneliness infected it until the pain only seemed to get worse with time. 

There was no great falling out, no grand climax that would have severed his ties to Osamu clean. That string just seemed to get longer and longer the farther Osamu drifted away until the only thing he was tied to was the absence of what _had_ been there.

It began with dry texts, things like “I can’t make it today,” or the blunter, “busy.” 

He could handle the occasional cancellation, it’s not like he’d been stood up, Osamu would tell him whenever plans changed. 

The problem was when plans stopped being made.

When the texts weren’t necessary because they were _both_ aware that Osamu would be studying with some friends from class or getting lunch with some guys from the tennis team or the swim team. They had accepted the friendship’s end the same way they had accepted it’s beginning, slowly and silently—undeniably. 

If Hinata had asked him for the truth it would have been the first time since he met him that he would have wanted to hear a lie.

The itch of frustration would have been preferable to the numbness that Osamu had left behind.

It seemed to Hinata that their friendship would fizzle out the same way it came to be. Quietly fading in and out of sight within the same breath.

All Hinata could do was bike alone, silently watching as his front light streamed down to asphalt in the absence of the Sun. The once refreshing breeze turned frigid as winter rapidly approached and that comfortable shared silence became a lonely ringing in his ears. 

Hinata didn’t blame Osamu, though. How could he? 

Hinata could only laugh at himself, he’d given too much of himself to a relationship that was bound to expire. They were never quite close enough to be locked together, their connection too loose to withstand Osamu tugging away from him. When Osamu gave that final pull, Hinata had done nothing but stand in place as he always did. 

_It was his own fault for getting so attached_ , he told himself.

Hinata himself was aware just how overwhelming he could be, he overwhelmed himself enough to pity the people who had to tolerate the endless energy that seemed to bounce from floor to ceiling. It must have been tough for a guy like Osamu, especially. Just for that he was particularly grateful to his Senior.

He was a second year student who couldn’t stop clinging to his third year friend, it made sense that Osamu wanted to spend some more time with his peers before leaving. He wasn’t angry but worse, he had this alarming sadness that began to accompany him so much as of recently that he could have swore that that awful feeling had become a closer friend than Osamu by now. It was an unwarranted amount of grief over a guy he hadn’t even known long enough to call his childhood friend, a guy who, for all intents and purposes, was still his friend in name, at the very least. 

He wasn’t even his _only_ friend! 

Hinata was pleasant enough that he was close to others to the point that he could be considered familiar with most of his peers and friendly with the majority of those he met.

Peers like that grumpy Kageyama guy that he’d argue with day in and day out only for his awkward classmate to plop down into the desk next to him as they slowly slipped into friendly chatter about mindless things they both overly enjoyed. 

Those two loud Upperclassmen that would ruffle his hair and give him ‘tried and true’ dating advice when he was pretty sure neither the small one nor the scary one with the buzzcut had done much more beyond looking at a girl, much less dated as many as they claimed. 

Hinata would even stay up late to play games and chat online with his old friend Kenma who’d moved closer to the city. He’d hang out with some classmates, meet up with some old friends, and keep in contact with most of the others. 

It’s just that, outside of Osamu, all that began to stagnate. Most people were busy with extracurriculars and exams to the point that it felt as though everything was running past him while he was at a standstill. Worst of all, he was _comfortable_ there. He’d always been pretty bad at academics to the point that it seemed useless to keep pushing. Besides, he spent most of his time outside of school taking care of his little sister while his mom worked long hours six days a week, always too tired to humor his chatter when she got home. 

It wasn’t like he was alone, it felt like Osamu had always been right there next to him. Maybe that’s why it hurt so much more, he thought they were standing side by side when, in reality, Osamu had always had his back to him. It wasn’t until he was fading into the distance that Hinata had even realized he was being left behind. It really was his own fault. Hinata could step back from his friend, let him head to the front of the crowd instead of holding him back. 

He could hang out more with Kageyama, let his seniors buy him a couple snacks, maybe try to get Kenma to visit again. Hinata hoped that would soothe the ache. Being treated as a simpleton was fine so long as he wasn’t alone, after all. 

Hinata would let himself fall back into the same rhythm that he’d always moved to, slow and happy, pointlessly wandering without going anywhere at all. He’d keep his mood up even when his chest felt heavy and he’d talk everyone’s ears off even if he could barely get the words out at all.

He didn’t need private afternoon studies in the back of the library and he didn’t need huffed out chuckles and patient eyes when he could easily turn away from his worries and keep facing ahead with the same smile he always wore. 

His life didn’t start with Miya Osamu and it would be far too dramatic of him to let it end with him—even if it felt like it did. 

It really wasn’t that big of a deal.

Man didn’t live on air alone, and he didn’t live on Osamu.

All he could do was hope that was true.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter since it's only the introduction to the madness that will happen later on. I'm super excited to be writing this and feel free to interact!


End file.
